howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sand Wraith
The Sand Wraith's Classification I haven't got the Rise of Berk update yet, so can anyone tell me in what class does the Sand Wraith belongs to? I am very curious about this new dragon species. Judging by name, I would say Boulder Class. Then again, names can deveice. The Raincutter sounds more like a Tidal, then a Sharp. And Shockjaw doesn't sound like a Tidal Dragon. Megadracosaurus (talk) 07:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, now we know that the Sand Wraith is a Tidal Class because of its habit of hiding in the sand to ambush its prey like an Angel Shark. Not quite like an angel shark, I'd imagine. Even though it's a Tidal Class dragon, it doesn't look like it lives underwater. It's got legs instead of fins and its wings don't seem as suited for swimming as the Scauldron's or Tide Glider's. Unlike other Tidal Class dragons in the game, it lives on a Strike Class platform rather than in a Tidal Class pool. This leads me to imagine a more terrestrial dragon that prefers areas near water, say a sandy beach. Noctilida (talk) 15:48, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Though due to its place in the Tidal Class, the Sand Wraith is still an amphibious dragon that lurks in the sand to catch food, like an angel shark, or a sidewinder rattlesnake, or a horned lizard. NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 16:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC) What is its fireweapon What the heck does this thing shoot? I've read somewhere it shoots acid, but I don't know. SaltedPopChips (talk) 01:47, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The Sand Wraith shoots hardened balls of sand at its enemies. Logo8th (talk) 13:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Information Sources Do we know where the information on the behavior, personality, weaknesses, and training originated? I cannot find that information from any canon sources. It appears to be fan theory. Is there perhaps a quest that mentions this information in Dragons: Rise of Berk? WhispertheWolf (talk) 01:59, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't recall seeing those particular bit of information in ROB, but I'll keep my eye out. Ladybrasa (talk) 02:31, October 19, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa I found this page to an HTTYD RP site: http://berks-dragons.proboards.com/thread/352/rare-sand-wraith . Some of it is word-for-word the info under question. Nice size comparison pic, too, but don't see where any of the info came from ... Ladybrasa (talk) 23:07, October 19, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Oh, hey, I've been to Berk's Dragons before! That's a roleplaying forum. They have entire sections on different types of dragons, but it shouldn't ever be used as a source. The forum intentionally fills in gaps of information n dragon species with fan theory for roleplaying purposes. (I helped out with some Shivertooth headcanons there.) I guess if that's the only place we can find this information, we should write it off for now. But as always, we'll keep our eyes and ears peeled to canon game sources in case some of those were actual facts. WhispertheWolf (talk) 23:18, October 19, 2016 (UTC)